The Four Kingdoms
by SmileRin
Summary: The four kingdoms of Ninjago, was once one kingdom, however they have split into four kingdoms a long time ago, because there was four different leaders, and all were very brilliant, but had very different views on life. Present time, the four princes collide, and find out that maybe all of them aren't so different after all.


**Hey guys, just a Kai/OC one shot, I was thinking if I should make this a one-shot or not, but I'll let you guys decide. VOTE ON THE POLL!**

* * *

><p><em>Story name: The Four Kingdoms<em>

_In Ninjago, there are 4 kingdoms. The Oriens kingdom, Altaria kingdom, Liberty kingdom, and lastly, The Luce(Loo-ch) kingdom. These kingdoms is what rule Ninjago and it's people, however they are currently divided and though they work well together none of them ever knew about each other._

The prince of Oriens, is Prince Kaien, though usually called prince 'Kai' by his people, due to his personal dislike of his full name. Prince Kai, although known for his dashingly good looks, and being a prodigy battle strategist, can be a bit hotheaded and overprotective of his kingdom and his people, which is why he sometimes never take in outsiders who look far too suspicious. But nonetheless, he works well with allies. Prince Kai is also an expert swordsman, which can make women in his kingdom swoon sometimes. The princess of Oriens is the sibling of Kaien, she is a beautiful yamato nadeshiko(A/N:look it up), named Nya. She is very intuitive and loves to invent. But can be quite the tomboy. The Oriens people usually consists of brown/black hair and emerald green eyes.

* * *

><p>The prince of Altaria Kingdom, is Prince Jay Louis Walker the fourth, Prince Jay is a master at creating things, well as long as they work with electricity,he made most of the things that power on electricity in his kingdom. Prince Jay is very laid back, but not so much, that he would let his kingdom fall. He also has very good sense of humor, bad thing is, he sometimes tell his jokes at inappropriate times. He is also quite talented with the nunchucks, which is seen strange by his people, because it is a weapon usually the Oriens Kingdom would have. Jay is, however quite adored by women afar, because of his cute baby face, and his happy go lucky attitude. the people of Altaria usually consists of light brownred hair and bright blue eyes.

* * *

><p>The prince of Liberty, is Prince Cole, he has a very serious attitude and doesn't care about anything except keeping family tradition, this might be because of some parts of Liberty kingdom is currently in poverty, Prince Cole, however only wants the best for his people, and feels the need to not let the kingdom fall in the hands of poverty. His father, the late king died, when Cole was only 11 years of age, and it has been decided that Cole would become king when he turns 18, which is pretty soon. Cole is very serious, and usually never come to parties that other kingdoms held, only meetings about Business. Cole has very good leaderdhip skills, and is a rather tall, dark, and handsome man. The traits of Liberty Kingdom is usually mixed.<p>

* * *

><p>The Luce Kingdom, however is a rather cold kingdom, and not very populated, with only 224 people. However the prince of Luce, is a very kind person, although he is very antisocial, he takes in almost about anybody who needs any kind of help. Prince Zane, is a very intellectual person, and because of this he even offers to teach education to the children who is poor and can't afford anything. Prince Zane is a top researcher, and the head of Ninjago's research facility, however he rarely speaks, but when he does he sounds very formal, he's serious but not as serious as Prince Cole, Zane is also known as a man with a beautiful face and his icy blue eyes really stand out, the people of the Luce kingdom, has platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes, making them the most exotic people of ninjago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's about sums it up for now, if this sounds good please vote on the poll! I hope it becomes a full story, but this is more like a summary, so vote if you want it to be full story!<strong>


End file.
